Tanonaka Isamu
|birthplace = Taito, Tokyo, Japan|expired = |deathplace = Setagaya, Tokyo, Japan|cause = Myocardial Infarction|nationality = Japanese|occupation = Voice actor|active = 1957-2010|status = Deceased|Agent = Aoni Production}}Isamu Tanonaka (田の中 勇 Tanonaka Isamu?) (July 19, 1932 - January 13, 20101) was a Japanese seiyū from Taitō, Tokyo. During his life he has been attached to Gekidan Tōgei and then Theatre Echo; he was attached to Aoni Production at the time of his death. He was best known for his roles in GeGeGe no Kitarō (as Medama Oyaji), Tensai Bakabon (as the first voice of Honkan-san), Mahō no Princess Minky Momo (as Sindbook), Akuma-kun (as Youaltepuztli), Dr. Slump & Arale-chan (as Gara and Toriyama) and the Persona series (as Igor).2 On January 13, 2010, he suffered a bout of myocardial infarction in his home in Setagaya, Tokyo and was found dead by family members.1 He was 77 years old at the time of his death. His final performance was in Marie & Gali as the voice of Leonardo da Vinci.3 Memorial services were held in Tokyo Memolead Hall on January 19, 2010. He is survived by his older brother Hiroshi. Roles Television ; 1964 * (Ichihisō Hosokawa) ; 1965 * (Scoop) * (TBS edition) (Shōta's Papa) ; 1967 * (Gatekeeper, Narrator) ; 1968 * (Kadomatsu) * (Tōgorō) * (Medama Oyaji) ; 1969 * (Kan-chan's Papa) * (Ceiling Mouse) ; 1970 * (Miss Oyama (episode 35)) ; 1971 * GeGeGe no Kitarō (second series) (Medama Oyaji) * (Odeko) * (Honkan-san) ; 1972 * (Mucha) ; 1973 * (Saint Chapel Academy Principal) * (Roro) ; 1975 * (Mucha) ; 1976 * (Doppe) ; 1978 * (President Derumukade (episode 38)) * (Ago) ; 1979 * (Loki, Doctor Rōson) * (Kokku (episode 53)) ; 1980 * (Big) * (Sandee) ; 1981 * (Gara, Toriyama (Tori Robo), Annai Obake, Dodongadon, Villager, Crow Leader) * (Ramen-monger's uncle) * (Chairman) ; 1982 * (Urashima) * (Sindbook) * (Beauty Artist) ; 1983 * (Nika) * () ; 1985 * GeGeGe no Kitarō (third series) (Medama Oyaji) ; 1987 * (Gara) ; 1989 * (Youaltepuztli) * (Raichi (episodes 40-44)) * (Father) * (Ton Chihōte) * (Nikuman #2) ; 1991 * (Brass) * (Doctor Tama) ; 1992 * (Saint) ; 1993 * (Obaba) ; 1995 * (Kuzuri-kun's Father) * Dragon Ball Z (Bibidi (episode 277)) ; 1996 * (Jii-chan Elf) * GeGeGe no Kitarō (fourth series) (Medama Oyaji) ; 1999 * (Pikkoromon) ; 2000 * (Old Man Tsubo) ; 2002 * (Frog Hermit (episode 17)) ; 2003 * (Shōjō) ; 2007 * GeGeGe no Kitarō (fifth series) (Medama Oyaji) ; 2008 * (Medama Oyaji) * (Jii-san) * (Igor) ; 2009 * () OVA * series (Cabinet Minister Wan) * (Shoulder Clown) * (Oboke) Theater animation * (Gara) * (Medama Oyaji) * (Medama Oyaji) * (Medama Oyaji) * (Medama Oyaji) * (Medama Oyaji) * (Medama Oyaji) * (Medama Oyaji) * (Medama Oyaji) * (Mucha) * (Mucha) * (Boo Jack) * (Zakuro) * (Ulysses) * (Commanding Officer) Video games * (Rō Kaiōshin) * (Rō Kaiōshin) * (Rō Kaiōshin) * (Rō Kaiōshin) * (Pharmacist) * (Medama Oyaji) * (Medama Oyaji) * (Farmer) * (Shōjō) * (Igor, Mister Ekoda) * (Igor) Dubbing roles * ("Daddy Comes for a Visit", "Darrin the Warlock") (Silas Bliss Junior) * (Grand Nagus Zek) * () * (Jar Jar Binks) Animation * (TBS edition) (The King of Hearts, The Dormouse) * () * (Old edition) (Pongo) * (Video edition) (Krang) Film * (Medama Oyaji (voice)) * (Medama Oyaji (voice)) Radio * ("") () (Yúnzhōngzǐ) Other * (Trailer voice-over) * commercial (1975) (Mōrā (voice)) * (May 7, 2007) (Medama Oyaji (voice)) References # ↑ # ↑ # Category:1932 births Category:2010 deaths Category:Aoni Production Category:Deceased persons Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Tokyo Category:Seiyu from Tokyo